


Untitled Daddy Vignette

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Delayed Orgasm, Dominant Arthur, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, submissive Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Untitled Daddy Vignette

Arthur makes him wait, again, and again, thrusting into him, wet and open, until Eames is reduced to tears. That's when Arthur shifts, momentarily pressing so deep Eames is sure he's going to come, he can't take anymore, he can't, and something inside him unlocks and he whispers up to him, "daddy", the word escaping almost without his knowledge, certainly without his consent. Arthur's brown eyes widen for a moment and he smiles down at Eames, pleased, stilling their rocking, tugging Eames's hands one at a time from the headboard until he's clinging to Arthur. "Daddy," he says again, dazed, clutching at him.

Eames can't feel anything but Arthur's weight on him, inside him, his arms bracketing Eames. 

"That's it. Hold on to Daddy, now." Arthur tells him, and resumes stroking. "Such a good boy for me. Such a good boy for Daddy." 

Eames can't hold it in, now, moans "daddy" and "please" on each stroke, feeling like Arthur's breached past every defense and reached the very core of him, and all he can do is _feel_ , feel _everything_. 

Arthur says "that's it", again and again, praises him, tells him how good he's being. "So good for Daddy. My good boy." Eames wants to come under the weight of all that praise. He feels so good, so cared for. But he's not allowed yet. All he can do is beg, beg for Daddy, and be good for him. All he has to do, is love Daddy back. 

He whines, "Daddy." 

"Don't come until Daddy says." 

Eames whines again, he's so close. 

"I know you're close, but Daddy's boy won't come until I say, will you. You won't come." Arthur has him pinned under his gaze as fully as he's pinned under his cock. 

"Won't come, Daddy. Won't come." It's all the words he has left, and he uses them as best he can, pleading for Daddy to _ohgodpleaseletmecomedaddypleasepleasepleasewontcomedaddywontcomedaddydaddydaddydaddydaddyloveyoudaddy_

Arthur stops moving, and Eames feels an uncontrollable pressure moving up through him, and Arthur adds to it minutely somehow, and then he's flying as Arthur says "come." 

Eames does, oh god, he comes for a day, a week, a year, everything in him obliterated with pleasure, nothing but Arthur left, nothing but _Daddy_ , coming in spurts of heat inside him, marking him just as surely as the fingers holding his skin do, keeping him still and safe until he returns to inhabit his skin. 

They both share breath for a long time. 

"Daddy." he says brokenly, subdued in the aftermath of his delirium, as Arthur softens and starts to slip out. "Nooo," he whines. "Stay." 

"Good boy. Daddy's good boy. Not going far." 

Arthur moves them just enough to brace himself on one arm and replace his cock with two fingers, pushing his come back up inside Eames. The light touch on his prostate makes Eames jerk. His legs feel like rubber. Arthur strokes him again and he rides the twin sensations of overstimulation and pleasure. 

"Nnngh." Tosses his head in protest. 

"Good boy." 

"No." 

"Yes." Arthur voice is firm, his fingers gentle, stroking lightly until the pleasure outweighs the pain. "Yes. You're being so, so, good for Daddy." 

"Yes, Daddy." Eames slurs, feeling like he's going to float away if Arthur lets go. 

Arthur works him, never looking away, and it's the look on his face more than anything that makes Eames wants to come again, wants to be that good for him, trusting him wholly. Arthur looks at him like he's a priceless work of art that only Arthur is allowed to see, and in a moment of lucidity, he thinks that's what he is, really, but it's Arthur that made him priceless. He wants to share the thought before he loses it, but Arthur's fingers stroke and stroke and he's encouraging Eames to come, to let it out, let himself come, feel it and let go, until finally he does. 

Limp, completely passive, all he can do after is watch Arthur over him, tending him, cleaning him up. He hates the feeling of Arthur's come slipping out of him, of losing Arthur. Arthur knows it, and Eames closes his eyes, grateful, when Arthur slides a plug inside him. "Thank you, Daddy." he murmurs. Then says it again, for good measure. 

"Good boy." 

Cleaned up and plugged up, Arthur fits them together, spooning Eames with one arm gripping him across the chest. "Good boy. Now, sleep." 

Eames does as he's told.


End file.
